


Chlolix Prompts Because I'm soft

by SymphonicScream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I love them so much, Kwami Swap, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Injuries, They need more love, Werewolves, Witches, i just, i'm weak and just love fluffy shit, nothing too heavy, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicScream/pseuds/SymphonicScream
Summary: Okay so, I've been doing some Chlolix prompts on my Tumblr for like a week or so and just, wanted to post them here too. So, here are some short little Chlolix bits!Still taking prompts here and on Tumblr
Relationships: Aurore Beauréal/Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. "What were you thinking?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt submitted by justanotherpersonsuniverse on Tumblr

Chloe burst through the door to the small hospital room, eyes filled with a mix of concern and fury. She'd gotten a call from a nurse ten minutes prior, informing her that she was listed as an emergency contact for a young woman brought it after a failed stunt video filming

Kim, Kagami, and Max took one look at her, and seemed to all decide that leaving the room now would be the most beneficial choice regarding their own health. Chloe considered them smart for that. Well, at least smarter than the red haired woman lying in the bed, actively avoiding eye contact

Chloe didn't move an inch, standing over the bed with her arms crossed, glaring down at Alix. Her girlfriend's head was wrapped in some bandages, and cushioned by several soft pillows. Her right arm was already in a bright green cast, resting over her belly on the blankets of the bed

"What were you thinking?!" Chloe bit out, concern fading into more fury now that she knew the other woman wasn't actively dying. "Actually, no, don't answer that. You so clearly weren't thinking, because no one would think 'oh yeah, I can totally skate down the glass pyramid of the Louvre and not get injured in any way'!"

Alix blinked hard, her uninjured arm raising to point at Chloe sluggishly. As she spoke, her words slurred together, coming out slower than she typically spoke. "I'll have you know that I wassssh toootally thinkingg, and I thought I could pull it off."

Oh jeez, Chloe thought. Either her girlfriend was on some major pain meds or her concussion was worse than Chloe first thought. Maybe both. "You're an idiot, I hope you know that."

"But I'm your idiot!" Alix started to giggle softly, and Chloe felt her anger dissipate at such a cute sight. Yeah, she was high off her ass

Chloe finally took the seat Kagami had been sitting in, pulling it close enough to the bed's side so she could caress Alix's bandage covered cheek. "Just, don't do things where you'll get hurt again, alright? You had me worried sick, darling."

She'd have to have a talk with the other three adults who hadn't stopped this from happening, but she could save that for later. She had an idiot girlfriend to be with


	2. “my teeth are itchy can I nibble on you? Haha wait that was a joke—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt submitted by justanotherpersonsuniverse on Tumblr

Chloe had lucked out. This full moon had landed on a weekend, so she'd spent the whole day curled up on the Kubdel's couch with the little witch, the lights dimmed, a movie playing quietly on the TV. The blanket wrapped around her shoulders was drenched in the comforting scent of the girl sitting by her side, their knees touching under the cover of the blanket

Alix had offered this little retreat day, called it something like "the perfect chance to try to make this moon the easiest" or something. Chloe was very thankful, but she couldn't relax as much as she wanted to

Her mouth felt, wrong. She'd tried munching on some jerky, but her stomach couldn't handle another strip and the itch in her teeth hadn't subsided a bit. She needed something to help with that itch, and fast

She turned to the girl who's soul was connected to her own, and her eyes narrowed in on her neck. It was so smooth, the tanned skin almost out on display by the drooping collar of the old band t-shirt she was wearing.

"what are you looking at?" Alix's voice shook Chloe out of her daze, dragging her attention away from her neck and up to curious blue eyes. "Do I have something on my neck?"

Oh shit, she'd been caught. "No, no. You're good, I just..."

Alix raised an eyebrow as Chloe trailed off, clearly amused. "Then what is it? Something's gotta be bothering you."

Something was indeed, something being her own traitorous teeth. Chloe shifted, debating telling her problem to the witch. The voice that Chloe assumed was already becoming more wild than human urged her to just lean over and sink her teeth into that unmarked flesh like some creepy vampire (sorry Juleka)

"my damn teeth are itchy." Chloe grumbled, eyes falling to that smooth, warm neck once more. The wolf voice blared in her head, drowning out the voice speaking common sense. "Can I nibble on you?"

There was a solid minute of silence between them, the only noise in the room coming from the TV. Chloe looked away from the other girl quickly, not wanting to look into those blue eyes when the other girl started to laugh at her.

"haha, don't worry, that was..." Chloe's voice faded in her throat as the shorter girl clambered into her lap, leaning back against her chest until the witch's neck was just inches from her mouth. "Wait, that was a joke!"

"just go ahead, alright?" Alix didn't look back, but Chloe could see how the other girl's ears had started turning red. "I don't mind, seriously. Just don't make me your dinner, got it?"

Chloe blinked, warmth spreading through her chest. Alix was seriously gonna let her nibble on her neck? She hesitantly opened her mouth, her teeth screaming to sink into something. She leaned forward slowly, and carefully placed her teeth on Alix's flesh

She waited a second, giving the witch a chance to laugh it off, but instead a hand took her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. Chloe pressed her teeth into Alix, careful not to bite to hard. The roar of discomfort faded from her mind as she lightly applied pressure then released it, over and over

"Better?" Alix mumbled, and Chloe chose to ignore the slight strain in her voice. Unable to speak without moving away, Chloe simply squeezed the hand that was still in her own.

This was much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by There's More Magic Out There by sorryjustanotherperson  
> You can find it at this link:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024126/chapters/60599854


	3. "Did you just fucking purr??"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in my Feral Jocks AU, where Kim has the Ladybug and Alix has the cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt submitted by anon on tumblr

Alix hadn't had the best day. She had those pretty frequently lately, but today had been pretty rough. She'd tripped multiple times on the skate to school, had soup spilled on her during lunch, and her phone had died early on in the day because she forgot to charge it overnight

She was in a pretty grumpy mood as she walked through the Agreste mansion, finding her way to the theatre on her own. She was pretty damn late, having walked rather than skated over

Being the last one of their class to arrive, there was only one seat left. Right at the back, in the corner, right beside Chloe Bourgeois. Alix didn't care one bit about sitting next to the heiress so she stumbled her way to the seat, sitting with a huff

"what's got you all huffy today?" Chloe whispered, leaning over the arm rest between them. She sounded like she had meant to make it sound teasing, but it only came across as concerned.

"bad day."

Chloe thought over her response for a second, before a hand came to rest on Alix's head. "Want me to play with your hair for a bit?"

Alix was a little surprised that Chloe remembered that it helped her feel better, and nodded to let her know that yes, she'd love that. Alix felt the hardships of he day melt away as fingers ran through her hair, and she closed her eyes and let herself relax back into her seat to enjoy the sensation

A few minutes later and Alix was on the edge of consciousness when she felt Chloe's hand come to a stop. "Did you just fucking purr?"

Alix froze. Holy shit, did she just purr? "Uhm, I guess?"

Chloe blinked down at her, face growing redder by the second. Her hand resumed it's motions, and Alix's chest started to rumble without her consent once more. "Adorable."


	4. "I just noticed your eyes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Soul Eater AU I'm writing with sorryjustanotherperson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt submitted by justanotherpersonsuniverse on tumblr

Chloe and Alix were on a mission tracking a rogue Kishin egg through the city, acting undercover as a young couple wandering around on a date. They had received a book that still had traces of the enemy's soul on it, and Alix had been able to use a minor tracking charm to guide them towards their enemy

Their clasped hands swung lazily between them as they walked. Chloe had taken control of their wardrobe today, putting Alix in a pair of unripped black jeans, a solid black shirt and a big flannel she forgot she had. Chloe had gone for a simple black jacket, yellow blouse, and a black skirt

Chloe kept glancing over to Alix as they walked, turning away as soon as Alix looked over. Alix was getting a little fighty with each time it happened, and after what felt like the fiftieth time, she snapped. "What is it?"

Chloe jumped, face turning bright red. "I just, noticed your eyes."

"well yeah, I have some. Didn't think you were this dense, Princess."

Chloe huffed, pinching at the skin on Alix's hand. "No, dumbass, they're glowing. They always do that when you're doing one of your little spells."

Alix came to a halt. Did her eyes really glow? She pulled Chloe over to look at her reflection in a store's window and yeah, her eyes were letting off a faint glow

"huh, that's weird."

"I think it's rather cool." Chloe avoided her eyes, but she was smiling lightly. "Kinda pretty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha missed a few days but yeah here's another one!


	5. "Put me down. Right now."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short thing

Alix snickered as she ran through the halls of DUPONT, the heiress in her arms struggling in vain. She was having the time of her life, running with her squirming partner in her arms

Kim was swearing somewhere behind them, falling behind thanks to a clever speed charm Alix had put on her sneakers once again. Max had been reading as his weapon carried him around, playing along as usual

"put me down, right now!" Chloe screeched, pounding her fists against Alix's shoulder

"only when we win, Princess!" Alix cackled, skidding around a corner. She dodged the students in her way, and let out a bark of laughter as Plagg let out a high pitched scream when she nearly ran into him


	6. "It wasn't that bad!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe give me the same vibes as giving a cup of ice and telling you to wait when you ask her for water when she's mad

"it wasn't that bad!" Alix whined, jogging to keep up with Chloe's storming pace. "C'mon Honeybun, you can't be mad at me all night!"

"watch me." Chloe growled, slamming their apartment door in Alix's face. The skater grumbled as she fumbled with the door handle, tripping as she kicked off her shoes.

"Chloe!" Alix called after her girlfriend, only to watch their bedroom door slam shut. Okay, so maybe showing off all the photos she had in her secret 'My GF is Adorable When She's Tired' folder to their friends hadn't been the smartest idea, but Alix just wanted to show everyone how adorable a grumpy morning Chloe looked, all snuggled up to her

Alix sulked on the couch for a good hour, lying on her side. She assumed that's where she'd be spending the night while Chloe calmed down in their big comfy bed. At least it was pretty comfy, she mused

Chloe padded out of their room, and Alix only noticed her presence when her girlfriend lay down behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist from behind. The blonde was squished between Alix and the backrest, face buried in Alix's shoulder

"am I forgiven?" Alix crossed her fingers

"beds too big without you." Chloe mumbled. "I got cold. So you're off the hook."


	7. "Nice of You to drop in"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in my kwami swap au where Alix got the cat and Kim got the Ladybug. Chloe still has the bee but she goes by Hornet

Hornet was running late for the fight, but it really wasn’t her fault. She’d gotten the alert from the team groupchat while she was in the goddamn shower, could you really blame her?

“Nice of you to drop in!” Chartreux grunted, smashing her staff into the face of a senient Monster Energy can. This Kyle akuma was one of the weirder ones they had gotten lately

“shut up, Kitty.” She grunted, punching another square in the chest. “Keep talking and you’ll be buying me dinner tonight.”

The cat hero kicked away another minion as the ladybugs washed over them. “Promise?”


	8. "You know I love you"

Alix found Chloe in their bed, covers thrown over her head. Sabrina and Aurore had stopped in the city for the night as a little pitstop on their road trip honeymoon, and had taken Chloe out to drink. The only problem with that was that Chloe was a crier when she got as drunk as they got her

Alix crawled into the bed, sitting beside the sobbing lump under their covers. “Chlo? Can you hear me, baby?”

“yesh.” A slurred voice let out weakly, but the low sobs continued.

Alix sighed softly, leaning back against her pillows. “Do you wanna come out for me? Let me see your pretty face?”

The mass wiggled, then Chloe seemed to realize Alix couldn’t see her. “No.”

“please come out, baby. Won’t you do it for me?”

Chloe paused. “I’m a lessbien.”

Oh lord, she was hammered. “Yes dear, you’re a lesbian. Good for you. Would you mind joining me outside of the blankets?”

“no.”

“and why is that, my dearest?” Alix placed a hand on the mass, smiling softly as she felt her wife snuggle closer to her touch.

“you’re gonna be mad, cause I got all drunk while you were at work.”

Alix was a little upset that she’d missed out, yes, but that was because she hadn’t gotten a chance to see Sabrina and Aurore. Also, she’d lost the chance to see the flirty giggly Chloe that appeared after two drinks

Alix lifted the edge of the sheet, making eye contact with a drunk, sniffling Chloe. “You know I love you. And because I love you, I miss you. Please join me?”

Chloe didn’t move at first, but after Alix smiled calmly at her, she began to crawl out of her bundle of sadness. “Can I have cuddles?”

“of course, Princess.”


	9. "I burnt my tongue, kiss it and make it better"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from justanotherpersonsuniverse on Tumblr

Alix had a girlfriend now, and she couldn’t be happier. They’d gone on a few dates, going back and forth choosing venues and activities, ranging from a concert to ice cream and walking through the park to visiting a museum

Today it was Alix’s turn again, and she was introducing Chloe to the greatest thing in the world: the food truck down by the skate park that sold pizza in more forms than you could think of. It was a greaseball place, but damn was the food great. They had everything from slices to pockets to spring rolls to sub sandwiches, all pizza. It was the best truck in the city

It was nearing winter in Paris, so they were bundled up in warm jackets, the hands not clasped between them stuffed in pockets for warmth. Chloe especially seemed to feel the chill, probably due to the fact that most of her legs were only covered in dark tights

“we’re almost there!” Alix cheered, swinging their hands a little to draw a laugh from her girlfriend. She was successful, and she broke out into a proud grin. “Are you excited?”

“to try some street pizza? Not really.” Well, at least Chloe was being honest. Alix felt her grin deflate a little, and Chloe rushed to finish her statement at the sight. “But I am excited to try something you clearly like so much. I wanna know why it makes you so happy.”

Oh, Alix’s face was the same colour as her hair now. How was she supposed to keep her cool when Chloe was saying sweet things like that? Luckily for Alix’s composure, they’d reached the parking lot where the food trucks sat outside the skate park

Alix pulled her date over to the pizza truck, nearly bouncing with excitement. She already explained all the different option to Chloe earlier, so they didn’t waste anytime before placing their order. A set of spring rolls with bacon, ground beef, pepperoni and red pepper chunks for Alix, and a sub with pepperoni and tomatoes for Chloe. Alix ordered a basket of mozzarella sticks to share, and hopped over to the truck next door to order them a large milkshake to go with it

With their food in hand, Alix led them to the furthest table in the lot, backed up against one of the buildings framing the little park. They slid into the same bench, sides pressed close as they sorted out their food

“ah, shit!” Chloe cursed, dropping her sandwich back into her basket.

Alix could put the pieces together easily, and fought back a chuckle. “You okay, Chlo?”

“I burnt my tongue.” Chloe whined, clearly not too happy with herself. She’d been impatient, and hadn’t waited for her sub to cool before giving it a bite. Chloe turned to Alix with a pout, a teasing look in her eyes. “Kiss it and make it better?”

Alix froze. They’d only just kissed for the first time during their last date, hidden in the dark last row of the movie theatre while some film Alix couldn’t remember went ignored in the background. Chloe was clearly joking, but Alix suddenly felt the urge to grant her girlfriend’s little request

So, she did. Using one hand to keep Chloe’s head steady, Alix leaned in and kissed her. Chloe froze up in surprise, but melted into Alix quickly. It was slow and sweet, and Alix pulled back after just a few seconds. “Feeling better?”

Chloe didn’t give her a verbal answer, but the affectionate look in her eyes and the pleased smile seemed to be answer enough


	10. "I'm just your problem"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt came from an anon on Tumblr

Alix was let into the room by Jean, a weak thank you muttered as he left. She’d gotten a warning message from Luka about the rest of the girls getting a little tipsy during a get together at the houseboat. That translated to Alix finding Chloe crying in her bed at the Grand Paris

“Hey Honeybun.” Alix approached her crying girlfriend carefully, trying not to set her off into a deeper state of sadness. “How’re you feeling?”

“go away.” Chloe’s voice was muffled from the pillow she had her head shoved into.

Okay, so she was pretty far gone. “C'mon baby, what’s wrong? What’s got you all upset?”

“I’m not telling you.” Chloe swiped at her lazily, trying to get her to leave.

“why not?”

Chloe turned around, teary eyes staring back at Alix. “I’m just hour problem.”

Alix wanted to laugh, but for her drunk girlfriend’s sake she held back. “Now now now, who told you something silly like that? You’re not my problem, you’re my girlfriend, ya goof.”


	11. "You wanna bet?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt came from an anon on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Soul Eater au I'm writing with sorryjustanotherperson

Chloe felt her legs go weak beneath her, and she bent over as her lungs struggled to pull in enough air. She was far from being out of shape, but her body wasn’t nearly prepared for the workout routine Alix had worked up for them to “bond as a team”

“you okay there?” Her partner asks, leaning over to look Chloe in the eyes. Alix has barely broken a sweat by this point in their run, and Chloe is internally debating the pros and cons of strangling the little half witch where she stands

“oh yeah, I’m completely fine, just stopped to look at the bricks in the damn road.” Chloe’s response came out breathless yet still harsh, and only seemed to amuse Alix further, that little shit. “No, I’m not okay! How can you run for so long?”

Alix grinned, doing a little hop. “Gotta stay in top shape, yeah? I’m surprised you couldn’t keep up, Miss ‘Im the greatest at everything ever’.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Alix’s poor impersonation of herself, feeling the anger growing in her. “Yeah, well, running isn’t what I’m used to, okay? You wouldn’t be able to keep up with the stuff I normally do.”

Alix leaned in, eyes boring into Chloe’s with something fierce, only halting when their noses touched. Chloe felt warmth bloom across her face as the weapon’s breath brushed across her face. “Wanna bet?”


	12. Alix returning from being stuck in ancient Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr anon prompt woo

Chloe crossed another date off on the calendar hanging in the kitchen, disappointment settling in her stomach once again. She hadn’t meant to get her hopes up, but just like every other day this month, Chloe had secretly hoped that she would hear the click of the lock turning, her heart returning home at last

It had been a month since Alix had gone on her secret little mission, and usually she’d just pop back in their apartment minutes to hours later, a little tired but otherwise generally well. Chloe couldn’t stop her mind from coming up with hundreds of scenarios, all horrible and sad, any reason that Alix hadn’t returned yet

One terrible voice that kept her awake at night whispered that she’d found a better timeline with someone else. That she found love with someone who could treat her better than Chloe could, and just left. Chloe knew Alix loved her, they’d been married for five years for fucks sake, but with every day that Alix was gone, Chloe’s fears grew

She was about to slump into their bedroom for another restless night of sleeping alone when she heard the sound she’d been hoping to hear for a month. Could it be? Was her love finally home?

The door opened slowly, and the tired form of her wife stumbled into the apartment. Alix looked just like she did the day she left, hair messy from rolling out of bed to respond to the call. Her bright blue eyes met Chloe’s across the room, and she smiled. “Hey babe, miss me?”

Chloe couldn’t respond, because her legs gave out beneath her. She dissolved into a puddle of sobs, her wife rushing to her side immediately. “Woah woah woah, what’s wrong?”

“Do you- do you even know how long you were gone?”

Alix looked confused. “It’s November 17, right? I left November 17.”

That fucking dumbass. “Alix, you left October 17. You’ve been gone for a whole month.”

Alix sat back on her legs, pulling Chloe into her lap as she did. “Holy shit. I’m so sorry, Chlo, I could’ve sworn I left in November!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these have shit endings because I have no attention span sorry


	13. "I've killed her before, and I'll do it again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was from justanotherpersonsuniverse on Tumblr

Alix felt her eye twitch as she barely manages to reign in her anger. She was having dinner with Chloe and her parents, which meant she was sitting across from Audrey Bourgeois

The woman had been making backhanded comments about anything and everything all night, but Alix had promised Chloe that she would play nice. After all, they couldn’t have the woman leaving before they hit her with their big announcement

She had to take a breather in the bathroom for a minute. Chloe joined her a few seconds after Alix had gotten up, pulling a frustrated Alix in for a hug. “You look like you wanna kill her.”

“I’ve killed her before.” Alix muttered, smiling lowly about the timelines in which things had gone batshit crazy. “I’ll do it again.”

“you’re so sweet on me.” Chloe giggled, giving Alix a quick kiss. “Let’s get this over with, I wanna see her face invent a new shade of red.”

Turns out, all that pain was completely worth it to watch the older woman seethe when Chloe casually mentioned that they were engaged. Audrey had huffed and puffed and said that she wouldn’t attend, and Alix had gotten the absolute treat of being able to tell her she wasn’t invited. Andre, of course, was. Not Audrey


	14. "WAIT GIMME KISS"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from justanotherpersonsuniverse on Tumblr

Their schedules clashed a lot, lately. Alix had to be up and on the road for 6 and was home by 4, and Chloe got up to start working at 8, left the apartment for errands when she finished at 3, and would return home at 6. They mostly only saw each other at night and on weekends, but sometimes Alix wasn’t as careful as she thought she was in the mornings

“Alix~” Chloe whined from their bed, the sound of the other woman rousing her from her slumber. Alix swore under her breath, and peaked back into the dark bedroom

“Good morning, Princess.” Alix sat on the edge of their bed and ran a hand through Chloe’s messed up hair. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake up you.”

Chloe just hummed in response, leaning into Alix’s touch. It was hard leaving Chloe there most mornings, but it was always worse when she was awake enough to try to convince Alix to stay

Alix nervously glanced at the clock. She had to leave now if she didn’t want to be late for work. She leaned forward bro kiss Chloe’s forehead. “I gotta get going, babe. I’ll have dinner ready when you get home tonight, okay?”

“Noooooo…” Chloe pouted, pulling weakly at Alix’s arm in an attempt to get her to stay. “Wait, gimme kiss?”

Well, Alix could afford enough time for just one kiss. “Just one, then I have to go.”

Alix leaned down to kiss her girlfriend softly, but when she tried to pull away, Chloe locked her arms around her. It was evidently clear that she wasn’t as sleepy as she appeared

In the end, Alix had just called in sick


	15. "Fluffy tail"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from justanotherpersonsuniverse on Tumblr

It took two whole months for Chloe’s plan to work itself out, and it was so totally worth it. She’d had to pull more favours and blackmail than ever before but she’d do it all again because hot damn was the result worth it

It started with an idea that came to her in her sleep. It was so brilliant that it shocked her awake, and she started to plan immediately

The first step was to get blackmail material from Sabrina. The girl had files dedicated to embarrassing photos and videos of their classmates, and was willing to trade some for more photos. Chloe was willing to give up the old cosplay photos of her and Adrien as a number of embarrassing anime characters

She had to wait a week before moving to the next step, which was to blackmail Max into becoming a less-than neutral judge for the next competition. This was important, because she had to have Kim win. If he lost, all of this would be for nothing and she’d have to wait a year before getting to try again

With Max corrupted, Chloe just had to wait until Kim was feeling antsy for a bet. It didn’t take too long, just two weeks. She approached him between classes, and used told him what bet he’d be making if he wanted to keep the videos of him failing to learn the WAP dance a secret

With all that in place, the plan was ready to get rolling. Alix, of course, gave in to the bet. She would obviously beat Kim, so why not? Well, she was sure in for a surprise when Kim scored higher than her at routine roller skating

Finally, the day Chloe had been waiting for arrived. DuPont’s Halloween party was in full swing, and Chloe had finally spotted Alix

The skater, as per the parameters of the bet, was dressed as a cute little bunny. A set of fluffy white ears sat atop her messy hair, and clipped to the back of her belt was a fluffy little tail. A pink nose and whiskers had been painted onto her face, which had been tinted pink since someone whopped at her when she arrived

“Hey, Fluffy Tail.” Chloe growled out, smirking as she leaned over Alix’s shoulder. She’d dressed up as a wolf, with grey ears on her head and a tail of the same colour. “You look absolutely scrumptious this evening.”

“I know you were behind this somehow.” Alix grit out, face going redder as Chloe nipped at her ear. “I’ll get you back for this, you know.”

If Chloe’s tail were real, it would be wagging in excitement. “I’m counting on it, Honeybun.”


	16. "Oh yeah? Bite me then! You won't!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from justanotherpersonsuniverse on Tumblr 
> 
> Inspired by There's More Magic Out There by SorryJustAnotherPerson

Chloe and Alix were fighting. It wasn’t uncommon, but it had been becoming rarer by the day. Sabrina had been keeping track, and they’d made it almost two weeks without a petty argument this time

She had no idea what started the latest one, but it happened during movie night with the rest of the Mystery Gang. Chloe had started it, she was pretty sure about that, but Alix was the first to start shouting. Sabrina could’ve sworn she heard one of them say something about the moon the night before

“You’re acting like a brat, Chlo.” Alix spat, scooting away from the girl who had been curled into her side until then. “Just quit whining about it and do something to fix the damn problem already!”

“Nothing’s working, asshole!” Chloe shouted right back, trying to pull the blanket they’d been sharing back from Alix. “What, you want me to bite you or something?”

What the fuck was going on? Sabrina looked over at Juleka, but she looked just as bewildered as she felt.

“You know what? Yeah! Bite me then! You won’t!”

Oh, okay, Sabrina did not want to be in the room for this. Just as she expected, Chloe bought into it, and leaned into Alix’s space and latched her teeth into her shoulder. The room fell deadly silent as both started to calm, shifting until both could see the screen without having Chloe detach from the little witch

None of them brought that night up again after that, but it was always on Sabrina’s mind. Just, what the fuck had brought that on?


	17. "I choose you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an anon on Tumblr

Chloe had never been the biggest fan of Halloween parties. Maybe it was because she’d be dragged to one by her mother or father and spend the night being complimented by creepy old men, but she’d developed a hatred for the holiday pretty early

But this year, since Gabriel was away on business, Adrien had convinced Nathalie to let him have the class (and guests Kagami and Luka) over for a costume party and movie marathon. He was overly excited and had roped Chloe into joining him in a group costume

They hadn’t matched since the year of the Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask costumes, where Adrien had worn that super short skirt and Chloe discovered that damn, she looked good in a suit. This year, Adrien pulled out something entirely new, fitting into his video game theme

“We’re the travelers from Genshin Impact!” He’d been bouncing when he showed off the custom made costumes an hour before everyone else was to arrive. Chloe had heard of the game in passing, but she never got into it. Apparently Adrien did. “And don’t worry, I’ll let you be the girl this time.”

Well, that was an upside. Those pants look comfy, but Chloe would never be caught dead in them. The girl’s dress was pretty, she had to admit. “Oh, there’s a sword?”

“Yeah, that’s the weapon style they use!” Adrien had been so excited about their costumes, who was Chloe to break him down? “I made my traveler Geo, so you get to be Anemo.”

“Oh joy.” Chloe didn’t have a fucking clue what that meant, but okay

The party was soon in full swing. There were many costumes Chloe recognized, like Luka and Juleka both being Byleth, Rose coming as Isabelle from Animal Crossing, and Kim cheating the system by saying “Joseph Jostar is in the JoJo Playstation game, he counts!” He’d even roped Max into being Smokey Brown

She hadn’t seen her girlfriend yet, but Chloe wasn’t going to give up that quickly. No, she would find Alix so they could spend the night together, poking fun at Kim together

She found the little skater after Sabrina dressed as Lara Croft dragged her over to the snack table where Alix and her costume partners Ivan and Mylene were sharing the platter of Pigs in a Blanket

The trio had come as the False starter Pokemon. Mylene was rocking the shy nature of Sobble, Ivan’s height and love of the drums made him a pretty cool Rillaboom, and Alix was the cutest Raboot Chloe had ever seen

The hoodie, the fluffy tail, the fake ears. It was all just so cute, Chloe almost felt her heart explode at the sight. Oh, she was not leaving Alix alone tonight

She stormed up to her little girlfriend, and began to pull her away from the other couple by the back of her hoodie. “Chloe, hey, what are you doing?!”

“I choose you, duh.”

The duo she left behind laughed as Alix turned bright red


	18. "you look just like her"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from justanotherpersonsuniverse on tumblr

Before dinner, the pair wandered out to the Kubdels’ spacious back yard. Alix led Chloe by the hand to the little shed-like building hidden in a small grove of cherry blossom trees, silently

They entered the little room, and Chloe came face to face with the smiling picture of Aliah Kubdel. The shed, for lack of a better term, had been built as a little sanctuary of photos and items belonging to the woman when she was alive, a room for the Kubdels to come to when they missed her too much

Alix nodded to one of the chairs, and they took a seat in front of the main photo, placed beside an ornate urn. Chloe looked between Alix and the photo of her mother, noting the dark red roots of Alix’s hair that matched Aliah’s, the little freckles both had, the same soft, blue eyes

“You look just like her.” Chloe muttered softly, turning her head to look down at Alix sadly

“Yeah, dad says the same thing.” She responded, leaning over so she could rest her head on Chloe’s shoulder. “She would’ve loved you, I think.”

Chloe laughed hollowly, leaning her head on Alix’s. “If you say so.”


	19. "I'm not doing this because I like you or anything"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from justanotherpersonsuniverse on Tumblr

Alix’s wrist was broken, and she wasn’t allowed to carry anything for at least a few weeks while it healed. Included in this, was the fact that she couldn’t write. This was a problem, because she couldn’t take notes in any of their classes without help

Chloe, who never wrote her own notes, found Alix before the little skater could start her walk home after class. She shoved a folder at the smaller girl, not saying a word

“What’s this?” Alix asked as she pulled out the sheets of paper, covered in Chloe’s elegant hand writing. “Wait, did you write notes for me? Damn, I must’ve done something to get on your good side today.”

“I didn’t do this because I like you or something.” The heiress huffed. “Sabrina writes my notes for me, so I happen to be the only one in class who was able to do it. So, don’t make a big deal about it or anything.”

Chloe stomped away, leaving Alix smiling softly at her back as she feels to her car


	20. "After a time jump"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sent in by an anon on Tumblr

Alix stumbled back into the living room from the burrow, muttering a soft Counter-Clockwise as she collapsed on the couch. A yelp sounded out below her as she landed on something warm, and a quick glance over her shoulder revealed the mass to be her girlfriend, Chloe

“Get off of me, you big lug!” Chloe pushed at Alix weakly, and the bunny hero rolled over to the vacant seat on their couch with a tired grunt. “Look where you drop, will you?”

“Didn’t think you’d still be up.” It was close to 1 am, and Chloe had an early flight out to New York, she should’ve been in bed hours ago

Chloe flopped onto Alix, trapping the woman on the couch and pulling the blankets she’d been wrapped in around both of them. “I wanted to be here for you when you came back, dummy.”

“What about New York?”

“New York can wait, stupid.” Ah, her girlfriend had such a way with words. Such a charmer. “How was it this time?”

It’s been awful, probably one of the worst ones yet. Reminded her of Chat Blanc, only Mari had been the one to get akumatized this time. She’d had to watch so many of her friends and teammates fail, and she didn’t want to think about it all again just yet. “Terrible.”

“Aw, my poor Honeybun.” Chloe cooed, snuggling closer. “Don’t worry, Chloe will keep you safe. Nightmares don’t stand a chance against girlfriend snuggles!”

Alix let out a weak laugh as Chloe smothered her, and she had to admit, she’d slept pretty well despite being on the couch


	21. "Please stop looking"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from a Tumblr anon

Chloe had done something to her hair. Maybe she hadn’t straightened it, or had changed shampoo, but it was fluffier than normal. Alix hadn’t heard a single word Ms Bustier had said all class, as she’d been too busy staring at Chloe’s fluffy blonde hair

She wondered if it felt soft. She bet it did. Oh, how she wanted to run her hands through it, wrap it around her hands. It looked like it would feel really nice

“Hey, Alix.” A hand snapped in front of her nose, kicking Alix straight out of her daydream. Chloe was standing in front of her, cheeks dusted bright red. “Please stop staring at me in class. It’s really distracting.”

Alix felt her face heat up, and she turned her head to bury it in her elbow. “I-er, uh, yeah. Sure thing.”


	22. "Get off me you oversized dog"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tumblr anon prompt, this one set in the There's More Magic Out There fic by sorryjustanotherperson please check it out it's so great

Alix had nearly had a heart attack when she first saw the big golden wolf pawing at her window in the dead of night. Apparently Chloe had just come back from another run through the woods with Juleka and had decided to come to Alix rather than go home like she usually did

Chloe let out a little happy yip as she landed on Alix’s bed, tail wagging hard as she stared up at the little witch. “What, you come here for cuddles?”

The wolf’s tail wagged harder, and she pawed at the bed in excitement. Yep, that meant cuddle time. Alix crawled back into bed, expecting Chloe to curl up down by her feet like she did last time

Instead, Chloe flopped down right on top of Alix’s chest. “Oof! Ugh, get off me you oversized dog!”

Alix tried to push Chloe off of her, but she was no match for the big sleepy wolf. She flopped back onto the bed, glaring in response to the smug look the wolf sent her as she snuggled up on top of Alix. “Yeah yeah, goodnight ya big lug.”


	23. "Where were you all night?"

Alix tried to stifle her giddy laughter as she crawled back through her window into her dark bedroom. She slid the window back into place once she was all the way through, and sighed softly when it seemed like she had gotten in without alerting Jalil or her dad

“Where were you all night?” Alix barely contained a scream as she whirled to face her bed, coming face to face with a tired, stern Jalil. Damn, she thought she’d been more careful. “Alix, I saw you leave at eleven. Do you know what time it is now?”

No. “Uh, like, one?”

“It’s four am, Alix.” Shit, she’d been out longer than planned. Well, she couldn’t blame herself, it had been hard enough to drag herself home as it was. “I’ll ask again, where the fuck were you?”

“If I tell you, will you promise not to tell dad?” Alix pleaded. If their dad found out, then there was no doubt she’d be grounded, and there was a chance he’d install locks on the windows to keep her in at night. Tonight had been too blissful for it to only happen once. “Please, Jalil?”

Ah, the puppy eyes, she’d got him. “Fine, fine. As long as it wasn’t illegal, I won’t tell dad.”

“Thanks. Okay, so, you remember Chloe, right? Mayor’s daughter?” When he nodded in confirmation, Alix pressed on, biting down a goofy grin that complimented the warm feeling still present in her gut. “I was at her place.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific, Alix. What the hell were you and Chloe Bourgeois doing in the middle of the night?”

She’d gone over to watch a movie, but one had turned into two or three quickly when neither of them wanted to cut their cuddling short. They got to spend so little time together lately, and what was missing a few hours of sleep if it was spent with her girlfriend?

Jalil didn’t seem to agree, though. “Seriously? Whatever. Next time, just make sure you’re not gone all night, okay? You had me worried, Squirt.”

He left soon after she agreed, and Alix flopped onto her bed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to set it to charge, only to find she’d gotten a text during her talk with her brother

Chlo: hope you made it home safe Honeybun, miss you already x

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, I'll try to post one every day until I run out, but feel free to give me more of these, either in a comment below or on my Tumblr, @symphinic-scream , just make sure to keep any prompts safe for work, I don't write nsfw
> 
> Let me know what y'all think of this


End file.
